


(not) a damsel in distress

by desitonystark



Series: AU-gust 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon Bucky Barnes, Fluff and Crack, Knight Sam Wilson, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Slash, meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desitonystark/pseuds/desitonystark
Summary: Knight Samuel Wilson was a trained officer of the Crown, and had sworn his life to protect his king, His Royal Highness Anthony Stark, and his subjects, the people of Starkistan with his life. So when he's trotting aimlessly through the woods, looking for a brook from which his horse, Redwing may drink, and he hears a loud cry, he doesn't think, he just moves.//AU-gust Day 1: Fantasy AU
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: AU-gust 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858159
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	(not) a damsel in distress

**Author's Note:**

> “You just "rescued” me from a dragon, and you look so proud, but that dragon is actually my best friend. Oops.“ AU  
> [from this prompt list ](https://promptlywritingideas.tumblr.com/post/155181515699/otp-prompts-fantasy-edition#:~:text=%2Dfriendly%2C%20please!-,OTP%20Prompts%2D%20Fantasy%20Edition,my%20nemesis%3A%20You.%E2%80%9D%20Au)  
> major s/o to @deathsweetqueen for looking this over!! kicking off AU-gust with some samsteve!!

Knight Samuel Wilson was a trained officer of the Crown, and had sworn his life to protect his king, His Royal Highness Anthony Stark, and his subjects, the people of Starkistan with his life. So when he's trotting aimlessly through the woods, looking for a brook from which his horse, Redwing may drink, and he hears a loud cry, he doesn't think, he just moves.

He tugs at Redwing's reins and taps the back of his heel onto his side, spurring Redwing towards the sound of the noise. It doesn't take long, because Redwing is a reliable and trusty steed, and within a manner of minutes, Sam enters a clearing to see a blond man trying valiantly to escape a dragon.

The beast is on the smaller side, compared to the dragons that Sam is accustomed to seeing on his travels, but the blond is unusually small too. He can't be taller than Steve's shoulder, and he's stick-thin, wiry and lean. He's also unarmed, which is why Sam makes the executive decision to step in when the dragon flashes its blue scales menacingly.

"Don't worry, young sir! I'll save you!" he calls and pulls his sword out of its sheath, before spurring Redwing on. He half-stands on his feet so that he can have the advantage of height, and when he's close enough, takes a hefty swing at the dragon's tail.

The dragon pulls back with a yelp, and Sam has just enough time to turn to the young man - who's incredibly handsome - and tell him, "You're safe now. Run, before this beastly creature catches up with you." 

Then, several things happen at once. The man's face contorts into one of anger, rather than relief like Sam is used to - but before Sam has time to ask him why he's angry, the dragon flares his wings and opens his mouth, breathing hot fire that singes Sam's shoulders.

"Oh, it's on," Sam murmurs under his breath and swings at the dragon with renewed vigour. 

It isn't a particularly old beast, the light blue scales on the underside of its belly indicating that it's still growing, but what it lacks in experience, it makes up for in sheer focus. Ordinarily, Sam would just attempt to scare it off. This beast, however, is giving it as good as it gets, snapping its teeth at Sam and attacking him with its sharp tail like it's some sort of make-shift spear.

One particularly well placed jab has Sam, and with him, Redwing, stumbling back, and the blond jumps to the side with a yelp. Sam would love to fell the beast, but he is honour-bound to protect a civilian above all else, so he starts planning his retreat. The dragon rears its head back, presumably to burn Sam again, and in one practised motion, Sam dismounts Redwing and rolls behind cover, wrapping an arm around the blond so as to bring him along.

"Good sir," Sam says softly when they land behind some bushes, "this is your chance - escape, so that no harm comes to you while I slay this vicious beast." 

The blond reacts in the most unexpected way - he attacks Sam. It's completely out of left field, which is why Sam isn't even prepared to defend himself against the barrage of kicks and punches that turn him on his side.

The flurry of movement kicks up the laying dust around them, and when Sam manages to blink past the cloud, he's on his back, and the blond is pointing the business end of his sword against his neck.

"I'm trying to save you!" Sam yells indignantly, all formality lost with his bruised pride, "What're you attacking me for?"

"You attacked my best friend!" the blond yells back, even though Sam is fairly certain that there was nobody else besides him when he entered the clearing. "You were talking about killing him!!"

"Your fri-" Sam's eyes widen, "You mean the beast? You know him?"

The blond jabs the sword threateningly, and Sam throws up his hands in surrender, "I mean the dragon, the reptile? I'm sorry, I'm a Knight of the Crown - I thought I heard a cry for help, and when I saw you around the dragon, I didn't think, I just reacted."

"You were trying to save me from Buck?" the blond's face twists into one of confusion, as if he doesn't understand the concept.

"What's a Buck?" Sam asks cautiously, and his face changes instantly. 

_He really is gorgeous_ , Sam thinks morosely when the man smiles, _It's unfortunate that this is how we met._

"My best friend," he says, puffing his chest, "His name's Buck. I'm Steve by the way," he adds on with an after-thought, sounding contrite about the fact that he forgot to introduce himself to the man who's throat he's holding a sword to.

Speaking, "Sam," he says around a cough, "Any chance I can get off my feet and get my sword back?"

Steve's eyes narrow, and his grip on the sword tightens, "How do I know you won't use it to kill Bucky?"

"I have no quarrel with the dragon, not if he isn't harming you."

Steve's eyes search his face for something, and whatever it is he must find it because he steps back, allowing Sam to get back on his feet. 

When Sam extends his arm for his sword, however, Steve juts his chin out, "I don't know if I can trust you yet."

Sam shrugs, because now that he's standing up, he can tell that his initial assessment of Steve was right - he barely comes up to Sam's shoulder. If Sam was particularly motivated, he could wrestle the sword out of Steve's hands, but he wants the blond to trust him so he just keeps his hands to his side.

"So you were really trying to save me?" Steve asks again, as they make their way back to the clearing. 

Sam nods, "It's my sworn duty. To protect the king, his Royal Highness Anthony Stark and his subjects."

Steve's face twists at that, "I'm not a subject. I live out here, with Buck. I have done ever since Buck got cursed to turn into a dragon. Just wasn't safe for us to live in the city anymore.”

"You know," Sam starts hesitantly, "His Highness employs some of the most powerful mages in the continent. I'm fairly certain that if I asked, one of them would be able to help with your friend's affliction."

"You would do that?" Steve looks surprised, "But I just attacked you back there. Buck nearly burnt you alive!"

"Nothing's bruised apart from my ego, I assure you," Sam clears his throat, "Besides, it would give me a reason to come visit you again."

Steve's cheeks colour ever so slightly, and Sam takes back every uncharitable thought about how they met, because he would do it all over again - just for that blush. His heart skips a traitorous beat, and with distinct clarity, Sam thinks, _I'm in trouble._

Somehow, looking into Steve's crystal blue eyes, the idea doesn't scare him all that much.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing this ship so hopefully i did alright, but it is supremely underrated and should be canon 😌  
> [tumblr saw it first](https://ad1thi.tumblr.com/post/625183778657206272/not-a-damsel-in-distress-au-gust-day-1)  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/desi_tonystark/)  
> 


End file.
